KT: Kaiba Fan
by kaibaluv
Summary: This is my FIRST story, so if you see anything I need to work on PLEASE let me know!
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary, February 12, 2216  
I really don't have anything to write about but;  
Top 10 reasons why I love Japan:  
10. I love the name and how you spell it in Japanese.  
9. I'm really into that whole exotic-islander-asian thing.  
8. The land is beautiful. I really want to see the view from one of the mountains!  
7. A lot of famous people are from there.  
6. I love how the cherry tree leaves fall in the Spring! It's like gently falling pink snow. I bet it smells really good!  
5. Food! Sushi is my favorite! I'm so all about exotic foods!  
4. The people there have the coolest hair in the known universe! (Example: Yugi Moto- how cool is that?) But my dad won't even let me cut my hair! Whatever.  
3. Tokyo, to me, is like New York only bigger (and better)! I love seeing all of those pretty florescent lights!  
2. There's nothing to do here in San Francisco! Japanese people have all the fun! There's everything from dueling to trading (don't forget me!)!  
And the number one reason why I love Japan is:  
1. Seto Kaiba!  
That's all for now!  
3* Chapter One * 3  
"Hey, wait up!" cried my best friend, Analia, as she chased after me in the hallway. I spun around and said, "What?". "Who stars in that movie and what is it called?" She was always doing this, hunting me down right after school to ask me something 'important'. Why couldn't she just say it at lunch? I sighed "It's called The Jackson's 36. Starring in it are Jermane-" she cut me off, "Tito and the other's."  
"How could they have a movie about them when they died centuries ago?" She laughed at this.  
"So," Analia said changing the subject, "what are you doing after school?" She always asked this on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Today was Friday. "Nothin'," I said, "Oh, my dad said he had a surprise today." "Do you know what it is?" she asked about a million times before I answered her, "No." I said very sleepily. "O, too bad. O.K. see ya later Emma!" she shouted as she sprinted in the other direction.  
When I got home I finished my homework fast ( it took about 5 hours really). It wasn't that much really (math, science, social studies, geology, biology etc.). By the time I'd finished, it was 8:59, err, 9:00. That's when my dad came home.  
"Hey, Emma," as always, he half yelled half said. "What's the surprise, what is it, what is it, what is it?" I said happily, jumping up and down, and clapping my hands together. "The surprise is."  
OOOO suspense! XD That ends this chapter, next one might be up l8r 2day, or 2morrow! 


	2. Chapter 2

"We're moving to Japan!" he practically yelled. My mouth gaped open. "What," I asked still in shock "We're moving to Japan! But, why?" I whined, "My work is taking us there. You know with Salinc Inc..I'd thought you'd be happy about this, Emma. Don't you love Japan?" he explained. "Happy how could I be happy?" I shrieked "I know I love Japan, but what about my friends here in San Francisco! It's the middle of the school year; we can't just pack up and move to another country!" I explained to him. " Well, were moving to Japan next Friday after school, whether you like it, or not. I'm sorry about your friends and the school year, you'll have plenty of time to say goodbye. Don't get mad at me, I don't want to move either, I've talked to my boss already and we have no choice. I'm sorry Emma, but it's final." he said as politely as possible. "Fine," I yelled then stomped up to my room.  
So I started writing in my diary:  
Dear Diary, February 13, 2216  
Good and bad reasons to go to Japan:  
Bad  
1. I love Cali. too much  
2.I'll miss my friends waaaaaaay toooo much!  
3. My dad doesn't like me going out at any time in the big city ("because of crime")  
Good  
1. I do love it there  
2. There's a chance at making new friends  
3. I love to duel  
4. A chance we move to a smaller city and I can leave  
5. Seto Kaiba!  
Bad= 3 reasons Good= 5 reasons  
Maybe if I'm lucky I'll meet Seto!  
**** 3 ****  
Since I don't have a boy friend (which I can't understand why) and Analia isn't talking to me, I have no one to tell about Friday. Today we move. I told my friends 'goodbye' yesterday. Now, no one in the school will even talk to me. Even the principal!  
None of that matters now, were already on the plane. I stepped off the stairs, luggage in hand, and I see tons of people! But the first person I saw was-  
Hehe ^_^ suspense! Might update again 2day, not sure! 


	3. Chapter 3

A tall man about 6' 8'', with a long white gravity defying trench coat that has a red velvet part inside. I noticed he had big-ish ears, soft brown hair, and the coldest blue eyes I've ever seen! He is soooo cute!  
"Hey isn't that Seto Kaiba?" I said, even though I knew who he was, I have the biggest crush on him! "Yep," my dad said " But, I don't want you around him. As you probably know, he's the CEO of Kaiba corp., Salinc Inc.'s competition." he explained.  
I understood his reasoning, but what happened next wasn't my fault... Seto walked right up to me, my dad staring at him, and said, "What's your name?" I told him. My dad told him to get left, but before he did, he smiled at me. I really didn't understand why.  
Monday:  
5:13 AM- My alarm clock almost scared me to death! I woke up. Today is my first day at Domino City High school. The thing is, I have to wear this ugly pink uniform jacket, blue skirt, and a giant (ok not giant, but big) blue bow around my neck. At least, I only have to wear it Monday-Thursday. I can wear whatever I want on Fridays.  
Most kids were all ready there, but they were all scattered around the campus.  
Then I saw Seto, he was talking to Yugi Moto, a girl with shoulder length brown hair, another boy with brown hair, and a boy, looking mad at Seto, with blonde hair.  
I walked right by them with my head down. I was thinking that there was no way I'd be able to make new friends here in Domino.  
KL: well, srry it's so short! I probably won't update for a week or so (a lot of things 2 do)  
But while your waiting check out these awsme stories by my friends!  
One-Sided Love story by NBlackrose87 (continues on fanfic)  
The Heart Does go on by carrotpig  
I'm just wild about Kaiba by deedee1949  
Used to be by Emreth  
Yugioh DM, GX 5D's randomness by YuGiOh5DsDuelist  
I remember when you were falling and I was there just holding onto you [Seto Kaiba] by notforthisworldx0  
Hope ya like 'em! Plz Rate!  
If u can, can u please send me a banner for this story? That's just if u want to and if u can. THX! ^-^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Turns out, I have all my classes with Seto! Well, at least up to lunch. For 1st period we have science with (I call him Mr."A"). He was talking about Super Novas and other star stuff I already know all about, I guess it was a reveiw or something. Then Seto asked me, "Where did you move here from?" When I looked over at him, he was reading a book from some library."San Francisco I replied.

Then, at that moment, the worst thing ever happened! ...passed out homework!Not really a bad thing, I'm just bored. It looked pretty easy.

As I was checking out the homework, a kid behind me checked out something else. ", you have a booger!" Seto, me, and the whole entire class started laughing. Mr.A said he didn't though.

After science (Mr.A sooo had a booger!) that brown-haired girl walked up to me,"Hi!" she said "I'm Tea Gardner, these are my friends Joey, Tristan, and Yugi." "Hey," they all said in unison. Joey was the blonde one, and that other guy is tristan.I just looked at them. "Hello!" Tea some-what yelled at me. "Sup." is all I said, then turned back to my locker putting in the combo, I think I'm getting the hang of it now. "You're not very nice" Tea said. I said nothing and continued with my combo.


	5. Chapter 5

Since today is Monday, at lunch we had- hamburger pizza, grilled chicken, mashed potatoes, sushi, grapes, salad; chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry milk. I, of course, chose: pizza, sushi, grapes, and strawberry milk (since I detest salad and grilled chicken).  
For some reason, unknown to myself, searched around the lunch room for Seto. He wasn't there... So I ended up sitting with the 'geek squad', as Seto calls them.  
"Lucky you. You came in the second semester." Tristan said, as if I've somthing super awful. "Yeah," I replied, still looking.  
"Umm...What did you say your name was?" Joey asked. "I didn't, you're the one who said we were in the same class"


	6. Chapter 6

3rd period, English (which I love! mabey monday isn't all that bad) with Mr. Hirodashi ( I call him by his name, sometimes Mr. H). What's awesome is that the class was studying on William Shakespear, my fave poet! 

"I hope that all of you have memorized at least one of Shakespears sonnets." Mr. H announced while everyone grouned. Obviously, no one has memorized anything. " I want each of you," he went on, "To come up here and recite that sonnet to receive your grade." No one moved, no one even breathed. "I know alot of Will's sonnets, Mr. Hirodashi." Mr.H raised his eye brows, " Well," He looked puzzled for some reason, "Recite one.' 

I stood up, went to the front, and said: 

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely, and more temperate.  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short of a date." 

While I was reciting, I looked around and everyone was quiet. some of them looked amazed, some might have been jealous by the amount of malice I was recieing. 

I ended with: 

"So long as man can breathe or eyes can see  
So long lives this, and this gives life thee." 

A strange silence went on for about 20 minutes after I'd finished and sat down. 

Class went on after Mr. H gave me an A and we did work from the text books. Text book work is my least favorite when it comes to any class. I'm more of a hands-on person when it comes to most things.


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright, 4th period, last class of the day!" Duke said at our lockers, which were right next to each other. The lockers are seperated in sets of three, Duke's was on my left, mine in the middle, and... I really didn't know who was to my right. 

"Cool, what's your 4th period Duke?"  
"Trig.." he mumbled and frowned.  
"Aww," I said pinching his cheeks "Dukey-Boy has  
Trig. It sucks to be you!" I teased 

"Oh yeah, well what's your next class?" I didn't know,  
I peeked at my schedule, not letting Duke see.  
"Hmm.. let's see," I said, scanning the page. "Trig!"  
"HA! Who sucks now?" Duke laughed. 

"You know I was only teasing you Duke. I love Trig!"  
"No way! Who likes Trig?" Duke said in disbelief.  
"Yep, been doin' it since 6th grade." I said proudly.  
"6th grade! What kind of sick, twisted, school-lovin' person are you?" I started laughing. i was about to answer him when the locker behind me flung open. 

"What are you babling on about now, Devlin?" said a familiar cold voice that sent chills down my spine. I turned around to see none other than Seto Kaiba starring at me...again.  
"Can you beleive it Kaiba? She actually likes Trig!" Duke emphasized the word 'likes'.  
"Well, she's not alone. Triganomatry is a very essential class." 

Duke and Seto were the only people I knew in Trig. We all had to sit in groups of four, for some reason. Luckily, there was an empty desk at Duke's group. This way, I knew at least two people, kinda, there. So I didn't feel so lonely. 

Today must be my lucky day! The teacher wasn't in today, and no sub! So we didn't have any work to do. Though I do love Trig, I just wasn't in the mood for math today. 

"So Emma, have you ever played Dungeon Dice Monsters?" Duke asked.  
"No, what's that?" I asked him. Duke's mouth dropped wide open.  
"You've never heard of Dungeon Dice Monsters?" Duke said, again, in disbeleif.  
"No, should I know what it is?"  
Duke sighed, "I guess I'll have to explain it to ya," 

10 minutes later 

"Wow, so you invented a game? Cool." I said when he finished. "Yeah, I guess." Duke said arrogantly. 

I couldn't help but notice, through the corner of my eye, that Seto was staring at me the whole time that Duke and I were talking.


	8. Chapter 8

So, when I got home, I took a shower and changed out of that hideous school uniform. At least I only have to wear it on Mondays. Great, another reason to hate the day. 

After my shower, I put on my long sleeved, gray Omni-Peace shirt, some Mudd jeans, and a pair of gray socks. I have this strange, unbreakable habbit of always wearing socks, even to the beach! But, of course, my dad makes me take them off before stepping out of our hover craft and slipping on some sandals. 

I finished my science homework for Mr.A and flopped on my bed with a bowl of ramen noodles I got from the kitchen. I then turned on my T.V. and saw that we moved to Japan in perfect timing! Seto was on T.V. announcing that his battle City Tournament would start 2 weeks from tomorrow! 

"I'm only inviting the best duelists around," T.V. Seto said "This tournament will decide who will be crowned the next King of Games!" 

I was so excited that I dropped my noodles on the floor! Some spilt on my feet but, thanks to my socks and my excitment, I didn't feel it. My habbit came in handy after all!  
I've always wanted to be in a dueling tournament, but I never got the chance. I have to enter that tournament! But to do so, I'll have to prove my skills to Seto somehow. 

Oh, yeah. you're probably wondering about the spilled noodles right now. 'What happened to them?' 'Didn't she clean them up?'. Not to worry, my dad and I moved into a smart house named L.I.S.A. ( I'm not sure what the letters stand for), she cooks for us, cleans up - everything that the house in the movie 'Smart House', well, everything except the going out of control part. I hope. 

So, anyway, L.I.S.A. cleaned up the mess and took the bowl and chpsticks to the kitchen. I was as bored as ever! Joey and the gang asked me to go to the movies with them, I said 'no thanks'. Duke asked if I wanted a tour of his shop, 'mabey some other time'. Seto offered to take me home in his hover limo, that I accepted. 

Why did I turn them down? I really wanted to see that movie, and the tour didn't sound like a bad idea. But no, I stayed home with nothing to do. Yippy. 

My dad wouldn't be back home from work untill 7. I glanced at my watch, 5:35, I had a good hour and a half until I was on house arrest. i decided to take the Khan Revolt around down town, and put on some shoes. 

I went to the bus stop and hoped on the K. it came. I paid my fair to the driver, and sat in the middle of the bus between a short boy with long black hair and a taller boy with long white hair that I knew t be Bakura. 

"Hey, Bakura, I thought you'd be at the movies with the gang." I said. "Oh, they asked me to come, but i had other plans..." his british accent trailed off until Bakura was staring out the window. 

"Yeah," I said, following his gaze "Same here." my words were followed by a silence, a silence that was interupted by the short boy on my right. 

"Aren't you Kyra Taka?" he asked.  
"No, you've got the wrong person. I'm Emma Taka, what's your name?"  
"Mokuba Kaiba is my name. You know my big bro Seto, right?"  
"Yeah, he's in my class at school."  
"Oh, I know. Seto can't stop talking about you." 

"Uh, huh." I, for one, was genuinly confused. What does he mean 'he can't stop talking about me'? We haven't done that much stuff together to talk about. We've only just met yesterday, little mokuba must be mistaken, he already got my name wrong. 

"I'm sorry, you must have mistaken me for some one else, Mokie. We've only just met yesterday." Wait, didI just call him Mokie? "Nope, it's you alright. Seto called you by name and described how you looked. Also, you just called me Mokie! Emma, I've missed you so much!" Mokuba said excitedly. 

We were almost at my stop, Domino Square. "He called me by name? Calling you 'Mokie' was an accident. Sorry Mokuba, but I've got to go now." I said as politely as I could and got off the K.R.. 

I went to the Arcade to play some games and mabey forget what happened on the bus, but the samevoice was ringing in my head, ' I've missed you so much, Emma'. What does he mean by that? I just met him. 

After beating every game at the arcade (o.k., not EVERY game. Stupid air hockey) I went into Starbucks to get some coffee. And you'll never guess who I run into.


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as I got my order and sat down, I looked at my watch- 6:25. I had about a half hour to get back home, unless I wanted a tracking device, curtesy of my dad. 

I sipped my coffee and looked through my bag that I never leave home without. It was a red and black checkard sling. I got out my iPad286, and searched the web, nothing spectacular, just checking e-mail and researching about my favorite subject, Vampires. 

Then, out of nowhere, Seto Kaiba comes up and sits next to me. Somehow, I don't remember how, we started a conversation. Again, nothing spectacular, just wich teachers are cool, wich are not, polotics, economics, etc. 

I looked for a second, and I went pale. My dad was half way across the room talking with the CEO of Salinc inc. My dad looked over at me in surprise, then disapproval when he saw Seto. I. Am. So. Dead. 

The two CEOs locked eyes with each other. Starbucks, wich was full of people chatting, laughing, and gossipping, went silent. It was like a showdown from an old western movie. 

Then Salinc inc.'s CEO, Hirodashi Salinc, said something to my dad and left. Well, Kaiba-kunand Hirodashi-san didn't start an argument, contrary to popular belief, so that's good - I think. 

Here comes my death sentance. My dad stormed up to me, looking very angry. "Emma, what are you doing with him?" he demanded, staring at Seto intensly. "But-" I stated to protest, but my dad cut me off. "I thought I told you to stay away from him!" "I-" this time, I was cut off by Seto " It was all me Mr... um, what should I call you?" ", and i'm not accepting your apology. In fact, I'd like a word with you ." 

My dad let Seto to where he and were sitting. They started talking for what seemed like an eternity. I know what your thinking, 'how dare your dad speak to Seto Kaiba that way!'. Don't get your skirts in a bunch. My dad is the president of Salinc inc., he can do pretty much and he has a high athority. Just not as high as he may think. 

My dad left and Seto walked up to me, "Need a ride home?" he asked. "Sure." I did not want to ride home with my dad in the mood he's in right now, nobody would. 

This has been one heck of a day! Beats anything I did back in Cali., that's for sure. But, I fell like I'm being watched. I could of sworn I saw two guys in suits that were on the bus, at the arcade, and at Starbucks. Creepy. 

During the ride, Seto and I continued our conversation after he apologized for getting me in trouble. I told it was fine. It's funny how back in San Fransico, I would be so excited to meet Seto Kaiba, let alone hold a conversation with him. But now, it felt so natural, like it were something I did everyday, like we've known each other for years. Then it hit me. I DO know Seto Kaiba from somewhere!


	10. Chapter 10

Well, the night's not over yet, it's only 8:45. I, again, was bored out of my mind, so I guess I'll write in my diary. Before I do, there's something you guys should know. I only write in my diary for these three reasons: 

If something big or totally amazing happens.  
2.) If I'm mad and hear my psycaitrist's voice in my head "Let out your feelings". Yeah, right. Who says I need a psycaitrist anyway? I'm not crazy - I hope.  
3.) If I'm totally out of things to do and I'm bored to death. Which just happens to be EVERYDAY! 

Dear Diary, February 23, 2216 

This is, by far, the weirdest day of my life! First, Seto Kaiba was nice to me! I mean, have you seen the way he treats everyone save his brother? Like trash! What makes me so special? 

Seto keeps staring at me in trig. I hope he's not staring at you know what. I know they're slighty above normal size and all the guys I know can think or talk about. Seriously, it's not that big of a deal, grow up people! 

What was up with Mokuba on the K.R.? He acts like we've known each other for years, when actuallly, I just met him today. And that talk about Seto talking about me, is highly unlikely. 

I can't believe I actually had a conversation with the 'oh-soimportant' Seto Kaiba that lasted longer than two seconds!

All of this just feels like a dream, a dream I so desperatly need to wake up from. The thing is, I don't want you ever seen a movie, then you notice it's 1 A.M. and you have to take your finals at 7 A.M.? When you notice what time it was, and remember the test, the movie is at its climax and you absolutly must see the end. You need to stop watching and get some rest but you just don't want to. Yeah, that's just how I feel. It's the way my whole life has since second grade, I have been able to feel myself getting torn away from my body. Watching. Watching my own life and all of its events. Waiting to see how the whole thing unfolds... 


	11. Chapter 11

"Emma, Emma. Come on, wake up." My eyes fluttered open when I felt someone shaking me. I looked up and saw dear ol' pops. I felt unusually groggy; I'm usually willing to wake up. So, I thought, it must be early. I turned to see neon numbers illuminating, numbers that read 3:15.

"Dad, what do you want? It's three in the morning." I said sleepily, still half asleep. "Emma, normally I would scold you about you talking to that Kaiba character last night, but this is urgent. I've been up all night because of it." He said.

"Why can't you just sleep on it like normal people?" I replied, rolling over on my stomach to try to avoid the conversation. "Emma," It didn't work. "I have to go on an important business trip for the next 2 weeks. I'll need you to do some cleaning up around in the attic, laundry, and buy groceries if needed – you know, all the basic things."

"Aw, can't LISA do it?" I wondered, slowly I was waking up. "No, I've discussed this with LISA and she agrees, she won't do any of your chores." I sighed, "Great, my dad talks to a house. Let me guess, you're lying to me about this business trip so you can play golf with the 'Ghost of Sparta'. I replied, sarcastically.

"I'm serious," he protested. "You do have restrictions, you know." "No way! A 15 year old girl needs restrictions! OMG, what has this world come to?" I exclaimed, again, sarcastically. I'm very sarcastic when I'm tired.

"Don't play games with me Emma. Your 4 rules are: no throwing a party, no going to parties, no going out after 8, and most of all NO BOYS!" When he said 'no boys', I swear my eardrums were about to pop. "Like I've ever thrown or gone to a party before, I won't go out after 8. I've never had a boy like me as more than a friend, why would they be interested now?" I replied.

"I understand your reasoning, but still follow the rules and I might bring you back some thing from France, O.K.?" "France? Cool, O.K." "Alright, I have to leave now or I'll miss my flight." "What? You're leaving NOW?" "Yes, is that a problem?" "We just got here Sunday morning! It's only been two days!" "I know, I'm sorry to leave you here alone so soon, but I have to go." "Fine." I fake grumbled. "O.K., well, good night then."


	12. Chapter 12

As I walked down the hallway to my first class period today, World History, it was unusualy quiet. I looked around and saw everyone staring at me and whispering to the person next to them.

When I got to my locker, I over heard two girls talking. "Did you see her eyes? They're RED! Who has red eyes? And that hair, it's too long for her to be human, down to her ankles!" said one girl. "Wow, I heard that that Emma Taka girl graduated college with a Ph.D. at nine years old, a genius!"said her friend.

I didn't mind the first girl's comment about me not being human because of my hair and eyes. People at my old school always said things like that, and even then, I was used to it.

I guess I am somthing of a genius. Ever since I was little, I've wanted to be a forensic anthropologist. So I stuck to my goal, got skipped up to college when I was in third grade because of my hard work,high IQ, yadda, yadda, yadda. Then graduated from C.W. Samuel's University at Dallas, Texas with a Bachalor's, Masters, and Ph.D. in anthropology. If you're happy for me because I achevied my goal, thanks. If you just don't give a damn, I'm with you because I don't want to be a Forensic Anthropologist anymore; I want to be a writer.

Something isn't right. How in the world did they find out about my graduating? Someone was telling people things about me, things I've never told a soul. I was determined to find out who.


	13. Chapter 13

I finaly got to my class after walking through an uncomfortable silence. When I walked in the classroom, I was greeted by Mrs. Linsai. "Oh, how pleasent! Class, we have a new student, Miss Emma Taka, here!" I really wish she hadn't said that.  
"Miss Taka is a very special young lady, she graduated college when she was 9 with a PhD in Anthropology." Obviously, Mrs. Linsai was oblivious to the fact that I just wanted to take my seat, go about class and leave.

"Taka san, why did you decide to come to high school when you've already graduated college?" Mrs. Linsai asked. Truth be told, being an Anthropologist was a childhood dream of mine, so I no longer wish to be one. I now know that I'd love to be writer and plan to get a degree in creative writing. Another reason is because I speed through school so fast that I never got to be with anyone my own age, so I figured that going to high school would help. Although I am around people my own age I don't get to talk to them or anything because I'm 15 and in the senior class. When I told my dad that I wanted to go to highschool, he said that freshman are to immature for me to be in the same grade level as them, so he put me in the senior class. Weird, huh? Well, sometimes I just don't understand my dad. It's not like he ever really understands me. I've never told anyone why I'd come to high school after college, so why should I start now? Especially with Mrs Linsai and about 20 students. 

When Mrs. Linsai saw that I didn't answer her question, she simply continued with the class and was now talking about a test next Friday. 

I was fingering my silver heart shaped locket that my mom and dad had given me when I was born. I'd always admired it since inscribed on the back it read:

Life is like riding a bicycle.

To keep your balance,

You must keep moving.

-Albert Einstein

That's right kids, not only did Einstien sanhave theories, he also had some pretty inspirational words. 

There mist have been a typo or something on my shedule because Mrs. Linsai was talking about 'Our World Today'. When I saw 'World History' on the paper the guidence counselor gave me, I though about things like WW II ans WW XI.

She was paring us up in twos, each pair had a diffrent assignment. I heard Joey and Yugi talking about how they wanted to be paired up. I pictured that scenario. Joey, I imagined, eating nachos, burgers and watching T.V. while Yugi did the actual work. A very predictable scene between the two. 

Then, I heard Mrs. Linsai call out the last of the pairs. "Steve Manning and Duke Devlin, Mike Louis and Aaron Stone, and last but not least, Emma Taka and Seto Kaiba." Why do teachers always say 'last but not least'? Just say 'finally', nobody really cares.  
Now class, please par up with your partner and I'll pass out your assignments." She was passing out the assignements according to the pairs 'level' or whatever. When she gave Seto and I our assignment, my heart sank and my skin had goosebumps. 

","Seto said, looking from the hologram infront of him to Linsai san. " How are we supposed to do an assignment on something no one has ever figured what happened yet?" he asked. " That's for you to find out."


	14. Chapter 14

I decided to spend my free period sleeping in an empty classroom, since it was cold outside. I carelessly left the door open when I went inside the small room. That was my first mistake.

Seto walked by and looked through the open doorway and walked inside. "Why are you asleep in an empty classroom when you could be helping out on our project?" We had a staring contest that nobody won. "I'm here sleeping because I don't feel like doing that stupid assignment." I said matter-of-factly althogh I was being very vage as to why I'm not doing the project. "Why wouldn't you want to write a reaserch paper with a multi-billionair like me, on why all humans live in space and not on Earth?" he asked sarcasticaly and I could sense that he didn't want to do the project any more than I did.  
Seto pulled a chair from one of the desks and sat right in front of me. He stared me down. It was almost like he was waiting on something. "You don't want to do it either." I said, finally breaking the long silence. "No," he said, "I don't. I am the CEO of Kaiba Corp., I have other things to worry about." 

Another long silence came after that, his icey blue eyes stared into my firey red ones, I stared right back at him. For the first time, I've actually gotten a good look at him. His icey blue eyes seemed iceier and his skin seemed so pale. The only thing that seemed the same was his hair; then again, maybe it's just the lighting in the room or someething. Although, if I didn't know any better, I'd say his looks were suspiciously vampiric.  
"Then why don't you go worry about that 'other stuff' and leave me alone?" I finally said. Really, I didn't care if he stayed or left; I just really like to sleep. "Why don't you want to do the assignment?" he repeated, not moving from his seat, like I said nothing at all. "It's personal." I said under my breath as I sighed. 

"Personal like what?" Man, why won't this guy leave me alone? "It's a long story. You have a company to run, remember?" I looked at my watch, free period was halfway over and lunch would begin soon. If I remember the times correctly, we had a hour for lunch which is awesome because at my old school we only had half an hour which is why I never ate lunch. 

"I don't eat lunch." Seto said, indicating that he wanted to hear my story. I sighed and said, "You know my dad is the Vice-President of Salinc Inc., right?" I asked him, Seto nodded. "So do you know about a bomb accidentaly going off in Nevada?" "You mean the one that destroyed Earth?" he asked. "Yeah, except it wasn't just Nevada, and it wasn't just a bomb; it was more like 20 thousand nuclear bombs scattered across the world. All of them going off wasn't an 'accident'. Salinc Inc. set off the one in Nevada first, then the rest, so it looked like that was the only one they had." Seto's expression told me that he was intreged and that he knew one bomb couldn't destroy the whole world. Even if it was a nuclear bomb. 

"So how do you explain why places like Japan, California and Europe aren't destroyed?" Good question. "I don't know for sure, but I think Steve, my dad went to those places trying to plant a bomb but he got caught by the police. When he explained himself, the cops hadn't seen the bomb, he said that 'Salinc Inc. was looking for some testing grounds'. The police reported it to the head of security and they refused his offer, so he moved on." "Your dad told you all of this?" Seto asked. "No, only the testing grounds part, I figured everything else out." It's true, I went online and found some information, not alot, and read people's theories on what they thought happened. With that info, I peiced together my own theory; since he told me small parts, I don't plan on telling Steve my whole theory. 

"Hmm," Seto said, "That's kin of like me and my dad, except he died when I was younger." His eyes got colder at the word 'dad'. I asked him about it and he said, "My real dad died in a car acciednet, and the guy that adopted me and my brother, Gozaburo Kaiba, fell out of a window." 

"I'm sorry about that, I said, trying to sound as sympathetic as I felt. "I just noticed, we're alike in alot of ways." Seto did that cool one eyebrow thing. I was about to tell him, but the bell for lunch rand and I didn't eat breakfast this morning.

While I was putting my backpack on, I noticed Seto staring at me again. "What?" Seto shook his head and to my surprise, walked with me to the cafetiria. "I thought you didn't eat lunch." "I changed my mind." 

The lunchroom was noisy and packed, it took me, and Seto, five minutes to get to the line. We had nachos, assorted milks, and other stuff. Seto followed me as I walked around the lunchroom looking for a seat. 

Joey and Duke came up to us. "Emma," Duke started, but was cut off by Joey. "Are you datin' Rich Boy or not?" I stared at him wide eyed, I wonder why he said that. "Why would you ask something like that?" I asked. "'Cause, Rich Boy's followin' you around like a puppy." he gestured to where Seto was standing.  
Seto eyed him and grabed me by the wrist. "Come on," he said, "Wheeler's not worth your time." Reluctantly, also because his grip on my wrist was amazingly strong, I followed him. We sat under the same tree I saw him at the other day. "What was that all about?" I asked. "Just Wheeler being stupid." He growled like he really hated the mention of Joey's name.

I heard a low grumbling noise that came from Seto. It took me a while to realize it was his stomach. I offered him my nachos and he thanked me. He almost looked like he was smiling at me. He was. Perfectly straight and white teeth glistned in the gray February sun.

A while later, Seto asked me if the rumors were true. "What rumors?" "The ones about you graduating from college when you were nine." "Oh, yeah. They're true." I admitted. Seto said, "Omoshiroii," He leaned his head back until it touched the tree's trunk and closed his eyes. "Some people say you're not human because of how long your hair is and the color of your eyes. They say you're a freak." He tilted his head towards me and I saw a look in his eyes that said he was both dead serious and worried. "I know." I said quietly. Averting my attention from Seto, to my shooes, and back again, I recalled what I heard earlier.

Seto and I had another starring contest; no body won, again. "I don't think you're a freak." Seto said softly. Changing the subject, he said, "We can work on the project at my house, that is, if you still want to do it." I sighed, haven't I told this guy a million times that I didn't want to? "Sure, why not."

The rest of the day went by pretty sluggishly. Maybe it had something to do with this strange feeling I had that mad me want to get to Seto A.S.A.P. I'm in love with Seto Kaiba, I realized.

Immediately, I mentally kicked myself for falling for a guy that I knew almost nothing about. I couldn't resist, those icey blue eyes, soft brown hair ( I know becauseduring biology, I touched it when no one was looking.) and amazing bod was all I could think about all day long. Any sane girl who doesn't fall head-over-heels for that is gay. His deep voice only added to his extreme hotness.

Wow, I'm lame. "Extreme hotness", who am I kidding? I need to get a grip, I told myself, I need to focus. It was no use. My heart did a backflip when I saw Seto after school. He was waiting for me, I guessed. I saw him leaning against a Black Stretch Limo 3000 looking around for someone.

I walked up to Seto and he stopped looking around. He was waiting for me. Halfway to Seto, through the corner of my eye, I could swear I saw a dude in a black suit, black sunglasses, and a black microphone-like-thingy. I could also swear that he was looking straight at me.


	15. Chapter 15

I was just about to greet Seto when I finally made it across Domino High's front lawn. I can't remember what happened next, but I do remember, after whatever happened, that everything went black but not before I heard a sharp buzz.

The next thing I knew, my head, and the rest of my body, was pounding with a sharp pain. It felt like all of the poisonous animals and insects of the world just decided to bite me. What made it worse was the fact that I was on a brick floor. Have you ever slept on the floor before? Do you remember how your back felt in the morning? Yeah, that's nothing compared to how I feel right now.

Slowly, I started looking around the dark room. There was barely any light, so I really couldn't see anything. I didn't know where I was, I just knew that I had to get the hell out of here.

Fumbling through the dark, I was searching for my favorite sling bag. When I found it, it took me a while to figure out what I needed to get out of here because now, I had a major headache.

Where's a profractor when you need one? I was rummaging through my bag; I searched every pocket. After repeating that about twenty times and swearing at the walls, I found my profractor in my pocket.

I stood up shakily, since my legs had fallen asleep, and turned on the thing after checking its batteries. The small electronic box hummed to life; it was alive but not alive. Blue and green strobe lights radiating from the device scanned the room. Less than a minute later, a holographic model of the room appeared above the profractor. Almost immediately, I recognized where I was and, more importantly, where the exit was. I was in some kind of dungeon filled with traps and torture centers, and the exit wasn't too far from where I stood.

The cool thing about the profractor is that it shows you every nook, cranny, and dangerous places in whatever place you are. So, because of that, I was able to avoid any dangerous obstacles. The dungeon had a strange aura to it, like enemy territory. I felt like Lewis & Clark, except there was only one of me, no Sacagawea, my map was already made, I'm not a dude, and thankfully my name isn't Lewis or Clark.

When I made it out, I made sure to close the door softly because I had no clue where I was. For that same reason, I found myself just wondering around. A few moments later, I saw Seto behind some glass in what appeared to be a conference room.

I held my breath as I saw him yelling at a guy in a black suit that looked suspiciously like that guy I saw after school. "Hey, you!" I heard a voice from down the hall say. I tried to run, but the guy caught up to me. The woes of being five-seven.

The guy's hands grabbed onto my arms. I tried to wriggle free, to no avail. He was way too strong for me. I was pushed to the ground hard and a foot was pushing the air out of my lungs by landing on my back extremely hard. So hard that I was knocked unconscious. The last thing I heard was a deep voice. "Operation Kaiba Fan is complete."

THE END


End file.
